Ianthony - Frustration
by XxPuzzleshippingxX
Summary: Ian comes home to find a frustrated Anthony waiting for him and one thing leads to another when Ian cannot resist his sexual frustrated boyfriend. This is pure smut so I hope you enjoy it Do not read if you are sensitive to rough, descriptive sex!


Ian is coming home to the smosh house to find a frustrated Anthony waiting for him and one thing leads to another when Ian cannot resist his sexual frustrated boyfriend. This is pure smut so I hope you enjoy it ^_^ Do not read if you are sensitive to rough, descriptive sex!

Anthony was waiting impatiently at the dining table, tapping the wooden item with his dull fingernails staring intensely at the door waiting for it to open. Ian was supposed to be home a few hours ago but he let Anthony know that he would be a bit late. A few jobs he needed to complete for their next video where running overtime which forced Ian to stay later much to Anthony's frustration. He checked his silver watch to see the small hand ticking in the contraption as he read the time to be 10.30. The older man slammed his hand onto the table looking outside the patio door at the pitch black sky, the plants from the garden swayed briskly in the breeze. He grabbed his phone out of his jean pocket to find no text from Ian in the past hour. He was actually started to get worried, it was late and he hadn't heard from his companion for a while. Anthony decided to text him just to make sure he was alright, he typed with ease and sent a message of concern to his boyfriend. Just as the phone confirmed it reached the other mobile, the door clicked open and revealed Ian carrying a load of bags in each arm, causing him to struggle to enter the house. Anthony ran over to him and grabbed some of the bags and set them aside by the door.

"Hey Anthony." Ian smiled as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pushed the door shut with his foot, dropping the rest of the bags in the pile and checked the message he had received.

"Sorry i'm late, there was more stuff than I thought and my phone was on silent. You haven't been waiting that long have you?"

Ian looked at Anthony face, his lightly tanned skin shined in the moonlight emitting from the patio door, his hair looked slick and messy, lips parted slightly as he heard the taller man's breath start to increase in speed, hazel eyes flickered with lust and arousal.

"Are you okay Anthony?" Ian asked a little worried. Ian's eyes widened in realisation, that look on his boyfriend's face was an expression he knew all too well.

Anthony was frustrated.

"Oh" Ian whispered softly. "You want me don't you Anthony?"

Anthony's eyes widened in shock as he saw a small smirk emerge onto Ian's bearded face. His blue eyes flashed with mischief and lust as he knew what Anthony wanted.

Ian broke eyes with Anthony as he slowly walked past him, suggestively swaying his hips towards the bedroom, turning around to let their eyes meet as he motioned his boyfriend to follow him. Anthony just stood still out of shock and excitement waiting for Ian to at least say something because he felt like he was glued to floor.

Ian lidded his eyes and said in a husky voice...

"Come and get me big boy."

Anthony couldn't move quick enough, he ran towards Ian and slammed him up against the door, kissing him passionately and felt the shorter man's facial hair rub up against his lips, creating a thrilling sensation. He grabbed both of Ian's wrists and held them roughly above his head, forcing Ian to moan against his lips. Anthony could feel the shorter man's hips grind against his, causing him to break the kiss and gasp at how good it felt. They were both completely hard and Anthony wanted to taste every single part of Ian's body until he was begging for more. Grasping both his wrist with one hand, Anthony kissed and sucked at Ian's neck, earning a moan from his lover as he felt the skin between his lips heat up, he used his free hand to lift up Ian's shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath. Anthony started to bite down on the red marks he had left and squeezed Ian's nipple hard causing a load groan of pleasure to escape the younger man's lips.

"Ah-Anthony!" Ian closed his eyes, throwing his head back as Anthony grabbed the bulge in his jeans, stocking it roughly, feeling the taller man's hot breath against his ear.

"I really want to fuck you Ian" Anthony groaned, nibbling at his lovers ear, skillfully losing Ian's belt with one hand. Ian looked down, watching his boyfriends every movement as he felt his face heat up and a small strand of sweat trickle down his forehead which Anthony licked away, quickly moving back to his lips. The kiss was now slow and sensual, their tongues swirled together, darting around and tasting each other with passion. Ian felt the tight grasp on his wrist disappear, that same hand clawed down his back sensually and finished by grasped his ass tightly. Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony neck, breaking the kiss and moaning loudly into Anthony's broad shoulder. Ian loved being the bottom in their relationship, he loved the reaction he would get from the taller man when he would submit to his every whim but it was also fun surprising him once in a while with a short burst of dominance. Ian felt a hand slide down his jeans, grabbing his ass and playing with his entrance. Anthony was enjoying this so much, he loved teasing Ian and listening to his every sound which was caused by his actions, it gave him a sense of satisfaction. He felt the younger man kiss his neck and stock the back of his hair, one of Ian's hands moved down to his crotch and loosen the belt restricting him from the satisficing touches that Ian gave him.

Ian moaned when he felt his boyfriend grab his shaft through his boxers and started to pump at a painfully slow pace. Ian decided it was time to shock Anthony with some new tricks.

He kissed Anthony again grasping the sides of his face gently, slowly moving his lips and nibbling on Anthony's bottom lip. He felt a small moan escape from his boyfriend which gave Ian the advantage, he grabbed the door handle and open it quickly, spinning the older man around and pushed him on the bed, slamming the door behind him. Ian smirked at the position his boyfriend had landed in, his dark hair fell over his brown eyes, cheeks were a light pink and a sparkle of sweat reflexed in the moonlight, his long legs were spread to show a huge bulge in his pants that needed to be taken care of. Ian walked over to Anthony taking of his top in the process causing the older man to do the same.

"Get comfortable big boy.."

Anthony smirked at Ian's words which sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine and placed a big pillow behind himself sitting near the edge of the bed, taking off his tight black jeans to leave himself in his boxers. Ian took a moment to admire his boyfriend. His shoulders were perfectly aligned, his large hands were submerged in the bedding. Long strong arms holding up his slim frame with long legs spread wide ready for him. Ian kneeled down in front of Anthony and placed his hands on the older man's legs, keeping away from the place that need the most attention. He kneeled up and kissed Anthony slowly, teasing him by stroking his legs and brushing his finger slightly over the budge in his boxers. Anthony moaned against Ian lips, grabbing a handful of silky hair, keep the smaller man in place. Anthony forced Ian mouth open skillfully and shoved his tongue into the cavern, swirling around quickly and gently biting on the invading tongue trying to take over. The older man eventually pulled away after the long kiss, making Ian gasp for air with his blue eyes lidded with passion, his cheeks were are dark red which was very prominent in the moonlight. Anthony smirked moving back to Ian's neck, stroking and grasping the silky hair at the back of his boyfriend's head whilst sucking hard on the already sensitive skin, stocking his fingers lightly. Ian moaned loudly as he felt his boyfriend yank his hair back to meet dark brown eyes, hot breathe on his face from the excited man in front of him.

"Why don't you put that pretty mouth to good use baby?"

Anthony kissed Ian gently as a sign of apology and loosed his grasped on Ian's hair, still keeping his large hand in place, gently stocking chestnut locks as the smaller man leaned down, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. Ian's brushed his fingers over the problem in Anthony's pants, he felt his boyfriend hand on his head tighten with every movement. Ian decided to tease him even more, he slowly brushed his hands on the hemline of Anthony's boxers licking the fabric and breathing hot air onto the throbbing cock underneath, causing the taller man to moan and throw his head back in pleasure.

"Please, Ian... I can't take anymore." Anthony grounded desperately.

Ian decided to stop this torture and give his boyfriend the satisfaction he needs. He grabbed the top of the black boxers and pulled them slowly down to the taller man's ankles, making sure the material stroked down every single nerve in his legs. Ian's blue eyes lit up and flickered with excitement at the large problem in front of him, he could never get over how big Anthony really was but he never really had much trouble taking it all in.

Anthony looked down at his boyfriend, their eyes met and the sight that met his brown eyes made him even harder. Ian's pink lips were parted, hot breath teasing his member, his soft hand grasping the base and sparkling blue eyes looking straight at him with lust and passion, a light tint of sweat was prominent along with a rosy red colour on his cheeks. Anthony stroked the back of Ian's head, encouraging him to do something by gently pushing his head forward which gave the younger man just enough persuasion to start. He licked from the base to the tip, darting and swirling his tongue around his boyfriend's most sensitive spots earning a loud groan from Anthony. He took the tip into his mouth and slowly pumped his hand whilst bobbing his head up and down, swirling his skillful tongue around the throbbing organ. Anthony thrusted into Ian's mouth and grasped his soft hair moaning loudly at the pure ecstasy that Ian was giving him. He felt his cock hit the back of his Ian's throat, causing the younger man to moan and gag slightly, looking up at Anthony with slight tears in his eyes.

"Yeah take it all in Ian... you fucking little bitch..."

Ian moaned from those words letting his eyes drift closed, creasing his eyebrows as he began picking up the pace, pumping harder and massaging Anthony balls with his other hand.

"Oh fuck yes..."

Anthony moaned loudly, bucking his hips in time with Ian's mouth. He could feel his climax approaching so he decided to give Ian some pleasure instead. Anthony pulled Ian's hair causing the younger man to stop, making Ian look straight into his brown eyes, their noses touched slightly as he felt the younger man continue to slowly stroke his hard cock, hazel eyes drifted closed as the slight touches made him gasp with pleasure. Ian kissed Anthony lips softly, feeling the heat from the older man's face and moist lips move against his. Tongues darted out and swirled together sensually, Anthony grasped Ian's hand and pulled it away, stopping his touches, breaking the kiss staring into azure eyes.

"I think you deserve a big reward for that ..." Anthony whispered.

He stood up, helping Ian stand up with him and kissed him gently. He felt a hand snake around his neck and grasp his hair gently, teeth pulled at his bottom lip and warm breath tickled his face when Ian pulled away, both looking at each other, standing in silence just marveling at every individual feature. Anthony slowly moved his head to Ian's hot neck, butterfly kisses and slight licks caused the younger man to giggle and sign softly. Anthony decided to surprise his boyfriend with a bit of a punishment. The taller man moved to Ian's ear and licked and nibbled the lobe, hearing a slight gasp and moan of pleasure.

"Get on all fours on the bed... now." Anthony breathed the command.

Ian didn't hesitate to do what he was told, he kneeled on the bed with his back arched and his ass high in the air with his boxer still on, leaving everything to the imagination. Anthony loved the sight, licking his lips with anticipation with his hazel eyes lidded and already rapid heartbeat increasing even more. Ian looked back at his boyfriend and smirked at the reaction he was getting.

"You like what you see Anthony...?"

He felt a sharp smack to his backside, making him gasp with surprise and moan softly. Ian felt hot air by his ear listening as Anthony whispered a quiet 'fuck yeah I do' in response to his question. Another smack came with it, making Ian smother his face into the pillows, moaning into the fabric. Anthony smacked him again, massaging the spots he struck and biting gently through the boxers. Ian felt large hands brush under his underwear, pushing his ass cheeks together and stroking the soreness from his boyfriend's hits. He looked around to see Anthony looking straight at him, smirking and eyes sparkling, perspiration on his forehead, pink cheeks and skillful tongue licking his lips. That look made Ian's cheeks heat up with excitement, making him moan from the expression alone.

"What do you want Ian?" Another smack was given, causing Ian to moan again.

"Tell me..." Anthony licked all the way along Ian's spine and between his shoulder blades, kissing the back of his neck, smelling his fragrant hair and grasped his hard cock through his boxers. The taller man teased Ian by brushing his member over the top of his ass, causing his boyfriend to moan even louder.

"Please Anthony... I need you ... Fuck me now..."

Anthony smirked and decided that he couldn't resist any longer himself. He slowly removed Ian's boxers letting the material linger down his boyfriend's legs gently kissing his ass whilst removing the material, making Ian's entire body shiver with pleasure. Anthony pulled them off, throwing them carelessly in the pile of clothes and started marveling at the redness caused by him. His large hand marks were prominent on Ian's beautifully shaped ass which was definitely a sight to behold, Anthony gently placed his hands on the sensitive skin and kissed the redness better. He heard a sigh of pleasure from his boyfriend which confirmed that he accepted his silent apology if he had hit him too hard. To make up for it, Anthony wanted to do something that Ian would definitely enjoy.

"You are going to enjoy this ... you bad boy."

Ian moaned with anticipation, grasping the sheets from those exact words. They haven't had sex for weeks and it was so frustrating not to release the tension they had during video shoots. Even a slight kiss that they shared away from everyone else in secret made Ian tingle with pleasure and this was the moment that he had been waiting for when he could finally get the relief he desperately needed. He felt his boyfriend slowly spread his ass cheeks apart, Ian widened his eyes in response. There was no way Anthony was going to do what he thought he was going to do, he always told Ian that he didn't particularly like going down that way so there was no way he was going to ..

"Oh God!"

Ian gasped in surprise at the warm tongue tease his entrance, he felt hot breath from Anthony's nostrils and his large hands massage his sensitive cheeks. All of these movements combined were so incredible, Ian moaned loudly into the pillow as he felt Anthony's tongue enter him. He shivered with pleasure, the sensation alone made his legs buck and he collapsed on the bed, flipping himself around to lie on his back. He covered his face in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked with slight concern at the state of his boyfriend. His skin was plastered with sweat, his chest was rising and falling with a slight red tint to it with his legs trembling.

"It just .. felt really good." Ian whispered.

Anthony smirked at the younger man's reaction, it's been a while since he's made Ian become a trembling, sweaty mess. He gained a massive sense of satisfaction from making his boyfriend like this, he loved making him feel this good. He has never felt this way about anyone, Anthony could never imagine doing this with anyone else and he has never felt so alive when doing the most intimate things with another person. He climbed on top on Ian, brushing his damp hair out of his forehead and kissed the wet, heated skin. He moved away to see that Ian's hands were still on his face, it was never a problem when it came to embarrassment but maybe what Anthony did was extremely unexpected and it caused this reaction.

"Ian, let me look at your beautiful face."

He gained a giggle which fluttered the taller man's ears with delight. He loved that cute embarrassed laugh whenever he complimented his boyfriend, it was one of the many reasons why he loved him. Ian moved his hands slowly to reveal a smiling Anthony on top of him. A strong hand brushed his hair out of his face and rested gently on his heated cheek.

"You are so fucking gorgeous baby."

Ian smiled at the sweet words that was heard from his lovers lips, it was weird how their sexual adventures can turn from frantic, erotic movement to a more gentle and loving nature. This is why Ian knew that Anthony was the only person he wanted to be with, he made him feel like the king of the world and always protected him in the worst times when no one else was there. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, the person who loved him for who he was and accepted everything about him. He was snapped out his thought when he felt Anthony tease his entrance with the tip of his cock which made his gasp, clenching his eyes shut and throwing his head back with an arch back.

"Sorry I can't wait any longer, I really want to make love to you Ian."

Anthony waited for a response from his boyfriend who was looking at him with ocean blue eyes and pink lips parted, hot breath escaping his lungs with sweat dripping from his body. He could never get over how beautiful Ian actually was, he seemed to imite perfection and he knew he was extremely lucky to have him in his life.

"Please Anthony, make love to me."

That's all the confirmation that he needed, he positioned himself and slowly pushed into the hot cavern earning a long gasp of pleasure from Ian. The younger man felt every inch enter him, the fullness was delicious and it felt so good to have this feeling back again after so long. He looked up to see Anthony's eyes closed, his eyebrows creased inwards and his teeth gritted together with pleasure, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Oh wow, you're so tight baby."

Ian could feel his boyfriends hot breath on his neck and his strong hands on his waist as he slowly thrusting into him. He moaned with every gentle movement and turned his head to face him, looking into his beautiful brown eyes that sparkled in the light, Ian grabbed a handful of black locks and kissed the older male with passion as he felt the thrusts became faster and harder, edging closer and closer towards his sweet spot.

Anthony knew that Ian wanted it harder and of course he was going to give it to him, he wanted to hear him scream in pleasure. He grabbed Ian's hair which broke their kiss, turning his head away and slamming it roughly into the pillow, he also grabbed and held both of the younger man's arms behind his back with his other hand, rendering him completely defenceless giving Anthony the chance to do what he wanted. He let go of Ian's head and grabbed his hands with both of his, he slowly pulled out and slammed straight back into the tight hole.

"Ah!" Ian screamed at the sudden moment and kept moaning at the continues hard thrusts that Anthony was giving to him. Ian couldn't deal with this intense pleasure as he felt his climax approaching, he bit the pillow clenching his teeth trying his best not to finish but it was so difficult when he felt his boyfriend hit his prostate every single time sending a shiver throughout his entire body.

Anthony let go of his boyfriends hands which fell to the side and clenched the bedsheets, the taller man smirked and grabbed roughly onto Ian's waist again and watched his ass bounce against his cock, he licked his lips with pleasure at the sight giving a hard slap to Ian's ass causing his boyfriend to moan even louder.

"Anthony .. I can't .. I'm gonna..."

Anthony grabbed Ian's shaft and pumped it up and down in time with his frantic thrusts which made his boyfriend come almost instantly, he felt warm sticky liquid seep onto his hand as Ian's inside clenched around him which made Anthony come right after.

Anthony pulled out and collapsed next to his boyfriend, Ian turned over and rested his chest against his boyfriends chest. He felt the rapid heart beat slowly calm down as Anthony was catching his breath, Ian's brushed his fingers gently against his boyfriends bare skin and sighed with content. He looked up to see Anthony's hand on his face, sweat dripping from his face and neck whilst he was still breathing quite heavily.

Anthony brushed the sweat from his forehead and looked down at Ian, he smiled at the younger man and was returned with the same affectionate expression, he kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you Ian."

"I love you too Anthony."

Ian sat up and pulled the covers over them both and there they both lay in peace until they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
